


Get These Left Handed Lovers Out of Your Way

by ReignPain



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cheating, Growing Up, Jack is a good friend, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignPain/pseuds/ReignPain
Summary: Because... because maybe not all love is true





	Get These Left Handed Lovers Out of Your Way

_We need to talk. ___

__Spot frowned at the words. Not a single emoji, or pet name. Nothing but an emotionless text. And that kind of scared him. It was silent as he put his keys in, turned the lock, opened the door. The living room felt cold for the first time since they moved in. On the couch sat Race, he wasn’t wearing Spot’s sweatshirt for the first time in what felt like forever, his glasses seemed too harsh on his pained and accusing face._ _

__Taking a deep breath, Spot opened his mouth to say something, he didn’t know what, maybe to say hello. how was your day, babe? Maybe to say nothing. Good, it looked like Race was going to talk instead. So Spot racked his brain trying to find something he did wrong instead. He worked overtime so he could pay rent, he forgot to do the dishes?.. no they were done already…_ _

__“I know you’ve been cheating on me.”_ _

__Oh. That._ _

__“Anthony…” Spot found nothing to say. Disbelief flickered in Race’s dulled blue eyes. The brunette closed his eyes and waited for the yelling he deserved._ _

__“You’re not even going to try to defend yourself?” There was no answer. “Then you’re even more shallow than I thought.” With that, Race pushed past his boyfriend and left the apartment, leaving nothing but fallen tears and a slammed door in his wake._ _

__He didn’t give him a chance to explain, but it made too much sense; the texts, the excuses, that look of shame. He thought it was just a misunderstanding. Race didn’t know how desperate he was for Spot’s denial until he was silent. He didn’t realize he was crying until a sob escaped his lips. Two years, they lived in that apartment for two years, this was the first time it felt too small. Slamming that door broke his heart, he took the stairs two at a time._ _

__Race kicked a nearby tree in frustration, the shooting pain felt too good. A few cries and broken toes later, he found himself at the apartment Jack shared with Davey. It took a few minutes for him to actually knock, but the door opened almost immediately._ _

__“Race?” Davey’s voice was quiet and confused. “What’re you doing here?” The blond barely heard him, barely felt when he was ushered inside and onto the couch. “Did you walk all the way here?” Race gave a small nod, it was only a few miles, nothing too bad. “In the dark?” Oh, was it dark? He didn’t realize, he just wanted the questions to stop. Jack came from one of the back rooms, drying his hair. He paused when he saw his fiance and his best friend on the couch. He noticed the ‘help me’ glance Davey sent him and rushed over. There the blond sat, eyes glazed over, he looked physically and mentally exhausted._ _

__“Can you get him a glass of water, babe?” The flinch from Race didn’t go unnoticed. Jack flashed him a smile and sat down. Another flinch. “What going on, Racer?” The blond didn’t feel his lips moving. “What’d you say?”_ _

__“He cheated. I - I thought he loved me.”_ _

__Jack sighed and pulled Race into his arms, ran a hand through his curls. Just like when they were younger. That’s when he broke down, he almost never cried. Davey came with the water then retreated to the bedroom, knowing better than to come between them._ _

__It was an accident. Well, the first time was. She pulled him in, danced with him through the night. Those dark eyes, straight red hair, she opposed Race in every way possible. The second time was coincidence, but the way she made him feel wasn’t. And every single time after that was some kind of magical guilt. Race was the love of his life, had been since junior year of highschool. Spot didn’t know why he did it. There were a million things he could have done better; delete the messages, come home on time, leave her behind. Race made him see colors he didn’t know existed, she made him see darkness. It was intoxicating. Spot loved Anthony, but he didn’t love when he left. His world was officially shattered. Spot didn’t love her, but Sean did._ _

__He didn’t know if he felt scared when Race found out, or relieved. Every inch he moved from Spot in the night, Sean yearned for her touch. He should’ve said no. His hands shook, knees hit the ground. Why did he do it? He was the monster that ruined the best thing that ever happened to him, a real good sob story. Yeah, Spot Conlon knew well that he fucked up._ _

__After the blond fell into a fitful sleep Jack got up. He sent his fiance into the living room before putting himself in the bedroom. Things were going to get loud. Spot picked up on the fourth ring, his hello sounding choked.  
“You got some nerve, Conlon, hurting him like that.” _Is he okay?_ Jack rolled his eyes. “As far as I know, no thanks to you. You screwed up, you’re lucky I don-” There was some muffled talking, the phone shifted over. 

____“Hello?” _Davey? What’s going on?_ “Oh, nothing that concerns you. I gotta go.” _Oh. Okay. Wait, is Race there?_ The line went dead. Davey rubbed his temples before leaving the room. Good, it looked like Racer had finally calmed down, he was on the couch again, icing his foot instead of digging himself a hole of sobs and claw marks on forearms. Jack had his hand tangled into the blond curls. The same thing was racing through each of their minds. Spot and Race were together for six years, friends even longer. They were inseparable, madly in love. So why would he do this? ____

__

__

__

________No, it didn’t matter. Because maybe not all love is true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me. I'm really frustrated with ao3 special formatting right now so when Spot says 'Davey? What's going on?' and 'Oh. Okay. Wait, is Race there?' it's supposed to be italicized just lettin' you know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
